Challenge
by Angelbladevampire143
Summary: Her friends leave her behind and new love appears and out of no where. What happens when she thinks she might love new love or someone else even more...ships included and please tell me if i did good or not, thx!
1. Chapter 1

**Oliver POV**

Oliver walked up to the Glass house, he really never liked them but now he felt…sad almost for the weak assistant of Myrnin's at the moment. He knocked on the door and heard Claire come up to the door.

"Geez guys I thought you'd never get…Oh hey Oliver I thought you were someone else" _My, _he thought, _I don't think I can tell her_. He looked at her she smiled and looked surprised "Oh sorry do you wanna come in? Mikey keeps ah…you know in the fridge." "I didn't come to converse Claire I need to tell you something, please sit"

She looked confused and sat and I got up and gave her a glass of water she looked at me. "What's wrong? Oliver not to be offensive but you are not the sweetest berry in the patch, you know" I looked up " Micheal, Eve, and Shane left town after killing a vampire on their way back home. If they come back they will be arrested so I'm guessing they wont come back due to the consequences. I'm sorry Claire, I truly am."

Her face started getting red and I could see tears coming from her eyes. "Why didn't they tell me? They just left me behind like I was nothing, nobody, just because…they couldn't risk it I've done so…so much and they just left." She had to take breath's in between talking. "Claire they didn't want you to get hurt…"

She stood up and ran to the living room and took a photo from the mantel. She threw it at the ground and the glass shattered everywhere. I ran to her and grabbed her hands "What are you doing? You could hurt yourself. Do you really want to do that?" She looked at me, messed up hair and red blotched face "Why not? I'd rather be hurt physically then mentally!" And with that she stomped on the glass next to her foot and I could smell the blood and there was a lot of it. I could feel my eyes turn red and she laughed, she actually laughed. "I know you smell it, just get it over quick please." That got me angry "No! No, we will get you fixed up and bring you to the founder."

She laughed again and since my grip wasn't strong she ran. I followed her and grabbed her arms again "Stop! You are acting insane-" "Yeah insane now you sound like you're talking to Myrnin, Haha, I would love to be insane! That way I could rip your head off, let me go! Why do you car so much, huh? You wouldn't care if I was dead or not you'd enjoy it so let me be!" _She was right, why do I care? I know but I cant tell her but now's the only time. _" That's not true I always put you down because I couldn't let people know." She looked confused "Wha-" I looked into her eyes and couldn't believe what I was about to do, I closed my eyes and I kissed her, and hard. I looked back up and saw her face and only surprise.

**Claire POV**

_OK, then did not expect that one_. He said "I shouldn't have done that, I am sorry" he looked down like he was ashamed. "Yeah you shouldn't have…" I say, he turns to leave and I say "If Shane was still here and if he was my boyfriend and you know those aren't true." He turned around confused "I need a distraction and you are the right person for that"

I take his hand and bring him to my room and push him in the chair close to me. I sit on his lap and kiss him. And its not some innocent little kiss it was passionate and hot and nothing that Shane and I have done. I could feel Oliver smile under my lips and I knew I wasn't the only one feeling the fireworks.

He took off his jacket off and his button down shirt, with my help, picked me up and put me on my bed and kept kissing me. We rolled around laughing and kissing. By the end of it we were on the floor. Oliver had his undershirt off, I think I threw it over across the room. H might have been turned when he was middle-aged but he had the best 6-pack I've ever seen. We were talking about how long he liked me and trust me it was longer then I thought.

Oliver suddenly stopped talking and signaled me to be quiet. I gave him a concerned look and he whispered "There is someone about to come to the door, a vampire, and they can not learn about us, not until Amelie knows." He looked at me "We are a 'thing' as you would call it right?" "Yes" He smiled and took my hand "So we need to get my scent off of you" right after he said that I heard a knock at the door "Ummm…spray a lot of perfume and air freshener everywhere even on the way to the door and on yourself and ill hide in the bathroom."

He left in a flash and I spray every perfume I had on me and man it was strong. When I got down stairs it already smelled strong so Oliver had already sprayed there. I went to open the door. "Who is it?" I asked before I opened it "Myrnin dear are you OK?" I opened the door and Myrnin step in and made a face and coughed "Dear what is that terrible smell?" I panicked and lied "The smell is supposed to brighten me up." He gave me a look "I know you are lying, you are very bad at it now where is he?" "Where's who?" "Oliver." _Oh no _"he left after he told me _they _ran off." "Oh, really? Well how come I can hear him now?" Before I knew it Oliver was at the end of the stairs "Jealous Myrnin?" I looked over at him, he had put his shirt back on. "No" then I looked at Myrnin and he did not look happy. "Well I should be going, I expect to see you at work tomorrow Claire." _What was that about?_

Please rate... and tell me if good and if i should write more


	2. Chapter 2

**Claire POV**

"Oliver, what was that about?" _Myrnin did not look happy when he left _"Uhhh…nothing it's Myrnin, that fool changes moods faster then my hair color." It's true, the only thing that made Oliver look older was his grey hair. He died it white, then platinum, then went straight black to look younger. Right now his hair is deep chestnut with red highlights. It all fit him perfectly and it gave me an idea.

"I wanna dye my hair." Oliver looked at me first surprised and confused to smiling. "What color?" right now my hair was a lighter color of brown because the summer sun. "Black…" he looked at me surprised "with blood red highlights." He looked at me like I was insane. "I need a new look, also while you go tell Amelie about us I'm going to shop on eBay for a new style." He looked at me the surprised look left his face, now he just looked smug. "Who made you boss?" "I did! Now go, don't you need to go to the shop and work? I'm going to get my hair dyed and can you drop me off at the salon?" "Yeah sure go get dressed."

I go and run up stairs as I walk by Shane's and Eve's I feel my face getting red and my eyes start to burn. _They're not worth tears, _I tell my self. When I get to my room I look through all my clothes. I find a jean jumpsuit that have shorts on them and has sleeves that go down to my elbows. I find a red crop top and put it on then the jumpsuit. The zipper starts at the waistline and I leave it there, my stomach was as tan as my legs and arms from swimming. I went to the bathroom and slathered red lips stick and black, winged eyeliner. I combed my hair and tied a bandana in my hair.

**Oliver POV**

Claire was taking awhile so I went up stairs and heard her in the bathroom. I walked in to see a beautiful, modern styled pin-up, women in front of me. "Claire?" I said, at the moment she was lathering her lips with bright red lipstick, she looked up and smiled "Hey, I needed a new look and…got carried away I guess." she smiled at me "Now I get my fancy platform shoes…" I smiled "This new you, this bolder happier you, I like." She smiled again, pecked me on the lips, and walked down stairs.

I put my 'sun-proof' jacket on and went out to the car, Claire was already out there. I opened the door and got in. We drove in silence all the way to the salon. When I parked, she spoke "You don't think I'm moving on to fast do you?" she lightly frowned "I think you moving on shows how strong you are. They hurt you and you can forget, not a lot of people have that quality in them." She gave a small smile "What do you think of me changing my style? And what style I've changed to?" I give her a look " I like you, maybe even more then that, your change wont change how I feel for you. And I love your 'new style' and I don't care if decide to change it, to me anything fits you."

She gave me a bigger smile this time and said "Since when are you a romantic?"

I smiled too "Your change might have inspired me" She kissed me short and sweet and got out of the car. I got a text message from the fool, Myrnin.

_She'll find out how mean and cruel you are, you know_

I looked at my phone and text him back

_I've changed, you on the other hand are insane to think such a thing could happen _

I put my phone away and drove off to Common Ground, now angry.

**Claire POV**

The hair dresser turned my chair to the mirror _Wow, _I thought, _the black looks good with the red._ Right when I paid for my hair coloring I got a text from Myrnin.

_You are going to be late my dear_

_ Oh, crap I forgot._ I ran all the way from the salon to Myrnin's lab, panting with aching feet. When I go inside I suddenly notice something's wrong. Myrnin has his back towards me and is busy with his phone.

"Um…Myrnin what are you doing?" "Oh nothing, just messing around with my mobile phone" He turns around and stops right in his tracks and just…stares at me. "Claire, you look…different…amazing, I mean…ehhh" "It's OK Myrnin I know I look different…I needed change." He looked at me and smiled "Well you look absolutely adorable and I was thinking we could just 'hang out' as you would say, if you like?" "Yeah sounds cool"

Myrnin went to the fridge and got out a tub of ice cream. He handed it to me and said "I heard it helps" I gave him a small smile and opened the tub and started to eat. It had been awhile before I realized Myrnin had put a movie on and an arm around me. I just sat there because I was shocked. I was about to do something when my phone went off. I looked and saw it was a text from Oliver.

_Claire you need to leave the lab right know. Being with Myrnin is not safe right now_

_Why? What's wrong?_

_Amelie got a text from Micheal Glass saying they are coming for you. Take Myrnin with you and portal to Amelie's office…Hurry please I think they'll do anything to get you back, they probably think you're a hostage or something of that sort_

_On our way!_

"Myrnin we have to leave" he looked confused "Please Myrnin its important."


	3. Note (PLEASE READ)

I'm sooooo sorry for my very, very, veryyyy long absence. I have been going through many moves, different computers, and many other obstacles. Please comment if you even want me to update still or not because I need the approval. I'd hate to waste all your guy's time but please do this for me. Thank you.


End file.
